Deeper
by CocoCrunch
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke grew up together. Their personalities are like opposite poles, Naruto with his loud and flamboyant characteristic seems to catch the eye of the cold and calm Sasuke. A little accident during their childhood became the start of an intimate relationship between the two. Will it work? Or are they destined to be apart?
1. AUTHORS NOTE

**Disclamer:**

I do not own Naruto, nor intend to steal its contents. This fanfiction is only for fun and enjoyment of Naruto fans who have _ships_ in the animation.

 **Warning:** _This fanfiction will have mature contents like sexual terms and cuss words that may be inappropriate to some audiences. I do advice you not to continue if you are not comfortable with sexual scenes, or YAOI contents since this story will have TONS of it._ _Haha, that's all fam. ENJOY!!_


	2. First HeartBeat

Once again no one wants me to be in their group. Pshhh... All they want to be teamed up with is with Sasuke. That jerk, standing emotionless at the corner is probably smiling internally. Tsk!

"Iruka-sensei! I don't have a group yet!" I shouted across the room. He just let out a sigh and called me to the front.

"Naruto, you will be teamed up with Hinata" Hinata then looked annoyed and scoffed in front of Iruka-sensei

"Sensei! I don't want to be teamed up with that brat. Kiba already agreed being my partner for the school year." Hmmph. Then don't!

"Don't speak like that Hinata. Naruto, just team up with Sasuke." I was about to complain but Sasuke just nodded and stared back into nothingness.

That annoying guy! Always acting cool even though he's the top student in our class.

"Ehhh?! But Sensei, I want to be with Sasuke!" Sakura shouted with a pout on her face. I've always had a crush with Sakura, she's so pretty and strong.

"Hey! Sakura. How about we become partners!" I shouted with glee but she just looked at me with disinterested eyes and ignored my remarks.

"Nope. Everything is finalized! Okay class head to the training field! We will be having exercises to practice your flexibility and reflexes." Iruka-sensei immediately went out to call the students. Sakura slummped her shoulders and just went to Lee who seems to be obviously excited being with Sakura. How lucky, now I'm stuck with this log-face jerk.

Sasuke and I were the last in the line and the silence between us was suffocating.

"Log-face, why are you so quiet? Huh?" I pointed out and looked at him. He just ignored me and kept his eyes upfront.

"Ehhh... You're not gonna react? Bleh bleh bleh." I tried my best to annoy him yet he kept his face straight.

"Ughhhh... I can't believe I'm stuck with a log for the entire yearrrrr..." I said sighing loudly.

The day exercise was typical, in other words boring as hell.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I stand tall on the log in the field.

"Naruto, get down! You'll hurt yourself!" Iruka-sensei was about to pull me down but before he could even get close to me, I fell face first on to something soft... and sweet for some reason. I could only hear gasps all around, but when I opened my eyes I saw that my lips were touching Sasuke's lips. His eyes were wide open, and before I could react he pushed me away. He just scoffed and looked away from my direction and headed to the academy.

"NARUTO! WHY DID YOU KISS MY SASUKE?!!!" girls in my class seemed to shout in unity.

"Look what you did. Go and say sorry to Sasuke." Iruka-sensei just flicked my forehead before he signed for me to leave.

As I enter the academy, the silence seems to engulf me. I checked every room, bathroom, and even the roofdeck but did not see Sasuke at all. I guess I'll just go home. My short walk from the academy felt like eternity, all I could think was how soft and sweet Sasuke's lips are. I felt my face heat up... Hold on... that's definitely not normal.

"Arghhh!!! I'll just have Ichiraku ramen on my wayy. I'm probably just being stupid again, like always."


	3. Scars

A week had passed since the accident between me and Sasuke. He acted the entire week like nothing happened, and only approached me regarding out partner activities... which is a lot.

"Okay class. Your last activity for the week is you will be having a sleep-over at each others house. After graduating from the academy, you will encounter a lot of people and will be forced to team up with other ninjas. As a practice, by next week you must present at least an entire paper stating what you knew about your partner at first and how it changed during the sleep-over. I will be expecting GREAT changes in your performance in the upcoming exercises. Okay, dismissed!" Iruka-sensei just left us still shocked with our last activity.

"You don't have to have a sleep-over with me. I will just write down both our papers." Sasuke suddenly said to me.

"Whaaaat? Are you an idiot? Who the fuck told you that you can decide on that? Wanna stay at my place or yours?" I said out of nowhere. Sasuke turned his head and mumbled something..

"Whaaattt???? I can't hear you log-face." I said getting my face closer to his.

"Mine." Sasuke turned his face at me and we were only an inch away from each other, his eyes widened and for some reason his face flushed red... Did I make him mad? Though... his scent smells a lot like lavander and lilac.

"Okay! Meet me at the convenience store later! We will be needing snacks coz I might sleep at your place for 3 nights! HAHAHAHA" I will look for your weakness Sasuke and I will be in control of your standing in the school wahahahahaha.

"You know I can hear you... right?" Sasuke said with a funny look on his face.

"I... I know that! Stop being a smartass, just meet me there!" I said leaving the school to prepare for my perfect scheme.

The sun was already setting to the horizon when I went to the store. Sasuke was just standing there seemed to be lost in his own world.

"Yo" I said. Sasuke just looked at me and headed into the store.

"Sasuke, watcha wanna eat later?" I asked. He just shrugged and said, "Anything." I took a bunch of chips, noodles, bread, more noodles, and my favourite blueberry muffin. I placed all of it in my bag, when I saw something at the lowest part of the shelf... condoms... wat. I felt shivers down my spine just thinking what I will do with those.

"Let's go!" I said with a lot of excitement. Sasuke then went ahead outside of the store.

The walk to Sasuke's house was quiet. Only I kept talking, but Sasuke seems to enjoy the silence.

"Do you like it?" I asked, and for the first time Sasuke replied.

"Like what?"

"Being quiet. You never really talked that much, you're always that cool-guy type that every girl likes." I said as I stare at the full moon.

"I...I don't really know." He then replied with few words.

"In all honesty, I hate you. You always attract people without doing anything. Meanwhile, whatever I do people seems to hate me." I sighed. I never felt this comfortable to anyone.

"I.."

"Well whatever, is there anyone in your home?" I asked making sure I get rid of the sad aura circling around us.

"No one is home... I have no family... anymore" He replied.

"Oh... sorry." Even I couldn't speak. It was the first time I knew Sasuke did not have a family. Maybe it's the reason he's alwahs quiet.

Right after entering their house, I noticed the silence wrapping every room. Sasuke went straight to his room and I went straight to the bathroom coz I need a bath.

The water was nice and warm, but suddenly someone opened the door to the bathroom. Sasuke stood with his towel hanging loosely by his waist.

"Did not know you wanna take a bath with me." I said. My voice made him jump and loosen the towel around his waist. He immediately let go of his necessities and tried to pull the towel up, his dick seemed as surprised as he is.

"I.. uh.. did not know you were here. I'll go." I stood frm the tub and pulled him.

"I don't mind, I can scrub your back if you want." He just nodded and avoided my eyes. As I slowly scrub his back, I can feel his goosebumps and scars.

"Where did you get all these?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Childhood days." He replied. I ran my fingers through his scars and without my knowledge I was already touching him lower and lower.

"Naruto...mm." Sasuke suddenly moaned. He faced me his eyes looked like the dark blue sky, his wet hair made him look more feminine.

"I..uh.. Sasuke." His appearance turned me on. I want to touch Sasuke, I want him.


	4. Deeper

Sasuke and I were already laying on the bathroom floor, both naked and turned on.

"Naruto... I.." Even before he could speak I pressed my lips onto him. Our mouth moved together in sync, his hands seem to know where to hold me and I can feel his dick rubbing against mine. His lavander scent, and sweet lips felt like a dream come true.

I pushed him away and placed him at the bottom. His body shivers everytime I lick a part of his body.

"Ah! Naruto... hmmm.. not there.. ahhhh.." His voice echoing in my head like a remix. The more he call my name, the harder I want to hear him moan. I then went lower to his waist and licked his twitching cock like a newly opened lollipop. His moans became louder, and louder. I sucked his dick as I strobe mine thinking of all unspeakable sins that I could do right now. I've never seen him this... helpless, like a dog begging to be touched.

"Ahh, Naruto... I'm... I'm.. coming.. Ah!" His cum filled my mouth, it tasted weird but it turned me on much more. His face was so red, his entire body twitching from pleasure.

"Sasuke... can I?" I touched his other hole making him gasp.

"But... protection.. and.. It might hurt, Na" I pressed my lips again to his. As I move our mouths in sync, I slowly placed a finger in his ass making him raise his hips. He tried to push me away but I deepened my kiss and made sure my dick was rubbing his. I felt him getting hard again, so I inserted two fingers making him moan louder under my lips. His breathing became slower and deeper, so I added another finger. His body grinding on the floor as if wanting his ass to be pleasured more, so I inserted in deeper and moved my hand faster. I pulled away from our kiss and saw him making such an erotic expression.

"Ah.. Ahhh... Narut-ahhh... fuck.. fuck. it feels so... ahh good.. shit.. I'm coming.. please rub my cock.. Naruto.. I'm coming!" His begs became desperate. I inserted another finger in his ass as I strobe his cock fast.

"Naruto!!!" His loud voice echoed in the house as he stained his body with his own cum. My cock twitching with excitement, I layed beside Sasuke, tired and kinda satisfied. I did want to put it in him, but I know I can't rush something like that.

"Naruto... Hey... Naruto!" I woke up in the living room with Sasuke looming over me.

"Wha..what?" I said sluggishly.

"You fell asleep last night right after you entered my house idiot." huh?? So... that was just a dream?

"so.. we... uh nevermind. Sorry, I guess I was tired." I sat upright and stared at Sasuke.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Nothing, and I said I was sorry. Do you have any plans for today?" I asked. He just sighed and sat beside me, the memory of my dream just flashed before my eyes. That was one damn graphic dream.

"All I do is train when I'm not in the academy." he said.

"Ehhhh?? That's so boring. Wanna go to the hot spring city?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Uhh.. No, we will be training today Naruto. And we will do YOUR activity tomorrow." he said pulling me from the floor.

"Ughh.. okay" I immediately removed my clothing and ran straight to the bathroom. The more I stare at the floor, the more I remember my dream. I felt my dick standing up on its own, just thinking of how Sasuke begged for more.

"Ahh.. Sasuke." I said, loud enough only for me to hear. I rubbed the tip of my dick and slowly made my way to it's body. Imagining the naked body of Sasuke as he raise his hips and show his ass asking for more. I let out a small moan as I cum, a few second later I heard Sasuke knocking.

"Dumbass faster, I need to take a bath as well." He said on the other side of the door.

"I'll just change the water!" I answered back.

"The fuck Naruto, WE ARE LATE IN MY SCHEDULE you slow snail. Just get out of there!"

"But..."

"No BUTS! Or I'll break this door open and drag your ass off my house." He said. I immediately grabbed by towel and went out of the bathroom only to see Sasuke in his boxers, his eyes glaring at me.

"You're a terrible person at home, you're slow as hell." He said before slamming the door shut. I felt my face heat up, Sasuke will take a bath in the water that I came to. Ahhhh shit.

Our day went by just us glaring or shouting at each other. I never really see Sasuke's loud side in the academy. He's always composed and cool about anything despite of all the chaos lingering around him.

"What the fuck Sasuke?!! Stop making me your practice shot! I'll get hurt." I shouted running away from him as he throw kunai knives at me.

"You're a perfect example of a stupid moving target. It will be a nice practice for my kunai exercise, and for you running away like a scaredy cat from the enemy." he said. Before I could say anything, both of us slipped in the puddle and layed on the forest floor with our backs flat on the ground.

The silence were broken by our laughter. The first time ever I heard him laugh like no one was watching. We sat and looked at each other, Sasuke smiled at me and helped me to stand up.

"It's almost dusk, wanna eat at Ichiraku?" He asked happily.

"If it's your treat then yeah!" I smiled and placed my hands over his shoulder, he did't push me away like he usually do. I feel like we've became closer than ever.

I do hope that this relationship of us improve, or at the least last longer.


	5. Away

For the past month, Sasuke and I got closer. My performance in class got better and I felt recognized by my classmates already. But recently, Sasuke have been acting distant and silent towards me.

"Uh.. Sasuke? Everything alright?" I asked sitting beside him. Sasuke sat further and nodded.

"Come on man. Don't be like that." I was about to tap his shoulder when he suddenly stood up and faced me with an angry expression.

"Could you mind your own business? Fuck off." He said straight to my face and walked out of the room.

"The hell did you do now Naruto?" Sakura asked with an annoyed tone.

"None! I don't even know why he's mad at me." I replied. How the fuck would I know? We were just fine last week during the examination. I decided to go after Sasuke and talk to him. I can't just let him treat me like we aren't friends.. like I mean nothing.

Sasuke was at the roofdeck of the academy staring at the sky.

"Yo.." I said walking closer to where he is. He didn't do anything, he didn't even look at me.

"I don't know why you're being distant to me. We were just... fine last week! What the hell is wrong now?" I asked facing him yet he stayed still. With all the emotions inside me, I pulled him.

"Just tell me what is wrong!!" I shouted. Sasuke looked at me with sad eyes yet he kept his mouth shut.

"Hmmph! Fine." I said pushing him. "Like you ever cared." I continued before leaving.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Naruto left right after shouting at me. I can't let him know, I need to keep this to myself. As much as I cared, I know he will do everything to stop me from leaving.

Three days ago I met my brother... Itachi Uchiha, the man who took the life of our entire clan except for me. I was weak, pathetic in front of him. Even my sharingan had no effect! I need to become stronger, I need to avenge my clan!

And tonight, I will be leaving Konoha permanently and I won't be coming bavk unless I'm strong enough to kill my brother, and strong enough to confess to Naruto.

I've already prepared all my things and ready to go. I went to the path where it leads to the forest of Konoha and outside it's walls when suddenly I heard the bushes on my right russle. I hid behind the tree and waited for someone to show but only a squirel showed it's presence. When everything was cleared, I continued to the path.

"Where the fuck are you going this late Sasuke?" A familiar voice echoed. Naruto was sitting on top of the tree to where I was hiding earlier.

"I don't have to answer." I said firmly. Naruto then jumped down and walked closer to me until we're only a few feet away from each other. His vanilla and earthy scent filled my scenses. He lowered his head and let go of his kunai knife.

"Go back to the village Naruto. This is none of your business." I said before turning my back from him.

"None of my business huh?" he mumbled, loud enough for me to hear. Slowly, Naruto walked closer to me his head resting on my back.

"N..Naruto. Go, the ANBU team might think you're wit-" he didn't even make me finish my sentence when he shouted.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" He shouted, he pulled my arm so that I face him and he kept holding my arm firmly. His face was so red probably from anger, but the longer he looks at me the sadder his face gets until his eyes were stained by his own tears.

"Why the fuck are you crying? Let go of me idiot!" I said trying to get his hands off my arm.

Eveything happened so fast, he pulled me close to his face and placed his lips on mine desperately. I tried to push him away but he deepened his kiss, his tongue made its way deeper and deeper into my mouth. Little did I know our tongues were moving in perfect sync, I had already lost my strength to push him away rather I was holding his back making sure he doesn't pull away. My entire body shivers as he strongly held my lower back, my knees weak from the lack of air in my lungs but I did not stop, I didn't want him to stop. If I had known sooner that this is what he feels towards me then I would've just decided to stay.

 _"You're weak Sasuke. You're not strong enough go defeat me."_ Itachi's voice echoed in my head.

I pulled away from Naruto and inhaled deeply.

"Sasuke.. I..." Naruto's face was red, his mouth stained with our saliva.

"I'm sorry.. I'm leaving Naruto. Forget this ever happened." I said before leaving. I did not stay any longer, I want to forget Naruto for the mean time. I need to be stronger, for my deceased clan and for myself.

 _'I'm sorry Naruto... I love you.'_ I thought before I disappeared into the shadows with tears on my eyes and a broken heart


	6. Heartbreak

**Naruto's POV**

Sasuke left without even blinking an eye. I was left in the darkness alone, silence slowly making it's way into my ears, deafning and painful. I sat on the bench lost, I didn't know what to do.

I was unaware that I have fallen asleep on the bench because I was awaken by Sakura.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" She asked. Everything that happened last night flashed before my eyes again. My chest felt painful and my eyes started to sting.

"Sasuke...He...He left." I mumbled.

"Left? But he was in the academy yesterday. The heck are you talking about Naruto? A-"

"HE LEFT LAST NIGHT! OKAY?!" I shouted. Sakura then placed her hand in defence.

"Okay.. okay. I'll tell Iruka-sensei. Just...just sit there." she replied.

"They'll kill him. They'll think Sasuke is a traitor."

"No they won't Naruto. Stop overreacting, the fifth will probably send a searching team for him." Sakura defended. I just sat back on the bench and cried softly.

I was alone again. Why didn't I tell Sasuke that I love him sooner? Was I that unsure? Why did he have to leave? My head was spinning from hunger, exhaustion, and pain. All I could think was reasons of why he left, but my eyes start to become watery and soon I was already crying.

As the sky darkened, I decided to leave the bench and go back home. I felt empty, despite my grumbling stomach I didn't feel any hunger. The walk home felt like forever, when I saw the path heading to Sasuke's house my heart became heavier and the sky started to cry as well.

"Sasuke..." I whispered.

 **Sakura's POV**

It's been weeks since Naruto went to the academy. My conversation to the fifth hokage ended with nothing but her saying that it was Sasuke's choice to leave, that she cannot waste any ninja coming after him at the state of the village.

"Uzumaki, Naruto?" Iruka-sensei asked. He sighed, "Not here again? Is anyone aware of his condition?" he asked the room but no one replied, my heart felt terrible when I remember how everyone hated Naruto, and how terrible he looked when Sasuke left.

"I-" before I could say anything, our transfer student from the hidden village of Sand spoke.

"I'll talk to him." Gaara said with a cold voice.

"But you haven't met him." I said.

"I know everyone in this village. I will talk to him." he replied.

"How about Sakura accompany you? Naruto might think twice since he hasn't seen you yet." Iruka-sensei said.

"...Okay." Gaara replied.

The day went by quickly and it was time for Gaara and I to visit Naruto.

"Why did you volunteer?" I asked Gaara as we walk along the busy streets of the village.

"I like him" Gaara said.

 _'What?'_ I said in my head, quite confused.

"Oh.. like friends? But you haven't met him" I said.

"No..." Gaara stopped. "I like him romantically, sexually." He continued.

 _'S-Sexually? And yet he hasn't met Naruto????? I am so confused."_

"Oh.. haha" I didn't say anything anymore.

When we arrived at Naruto's house, he was already about to leave.

"Oh.. Naruto!" I happily shouted. But he just looked at me with cold eyes. He was wearing his usual attire, but now he's wearing his tracking shoes and holding a backpack.

"Are you going to him?" Gaara asked.

"Why do you care?" He said familiarly to Gaara.

"What?" I asked, quite confused.

"Just leave, this is none of your business." Naruto said but Gaara held his hand.

"The fifth will treat you as a traitor of Konoha. Don't be an idiot." Gaara said. Naruto sighed and released the bag from his hand.

"But I have to find him... I.. I just can't let him go." Naruto said, his face looked terrible as if he hasn't slept at all because of his deep sunken eyes. Naruto kneeled and broke down crying. I didn't know what to do at all, I was frozen still just seeing Naruto cry like this.

Gaara kneeled in front of him and offered his open arms to hug Naruto. A little later, Naruto gave in and hugged Gaara as his cries became less.

"You can train, the Kazekage of the Hidden Village of the Sand asked me to have you as a student in the academy. I have asked the fifth about it, you can train there and we can help you track Sasuke." Gaara ensured. I didn't know he was this close to Naruto. Feeling out of place, I immediately left the scene to go back to the academy and explain everything to Iruka-sensei, hoping he understands the situtation more than I can.


	7. Time Heals?

A year have passed since I left the village with Gaara, I started training under the Hidden Village of the Sand with the blessings from the Hokage and Kazekage despite of carrying the Nine-Tailed Beast in me.

"Naruto, what are you doing out here?" Gaara asked as he held my waist.

"Just... thinking about how I want to fuck you right now." I said facing him, his boxers hanging loosely around his waist showing his v-line.

"Stop teasing. And I know you're thinking about HIM." Gaara said with a sad look on his face.

"I may have, but you matter to me more than anything else right now." I replied pulling him into a kiss.

"You're a terrible kisser" Gaara teased.

"Oh? Am I?" I smirked before carrying him bridal style into our room.

I placed him gently on to the bed without breaking our kiss. Our bodies grinding on each other, I slowly placed my hands on his boxers feeling his cock beneath it twitching. Gaara suddenly gasped under my lips, his hips raised from pleasure. Before he could cum, I pushed him and stopped touching his cock.

"Hey!" He complained, and pouted.

"Impatient as always. Get on your fours, you will be punished" I teased. Gaara blushed and followed my order, his ass now raised in front of me.

"Such an interesting specimen." I said before removing his boxers. I then bury my face in his ass making him moan, my tongue lubricating it.

"Ahh... Naruto.. Please." He begged, slowly I placed a finger in him and started to move. His entire body beaded with sweat started to move on it's own sucking my finger deeper. With my dick hard as a rock I slowly placed the tip into him.

"N-Naruto! Protection." Gaara shouted, I pulled his hair and whispered tenderly.

"No." and thrust my dick into him. He screamed in pain and pleasure as I pull his hair making sure he can't escape my grasp.

"Haa! Ahh.. ahh.. Deeper.. ahh~" Gaara moaned. Fucking him raw feels a lot better than wearing a condom, his entire ass sucking my dick like there's no tomorrow. The longer I fuck him the harder he suck me in, sending shivers down my spine.

Suddenly Sasuke's face flashed before my eyes. His blue hair sticking on his face, his mouth wide open moaning, and his body in front of me asking for more.

"Ah~ Naruto! Too... ha! r-rough!" Gaara whimpered. All I could think was Sasuke, his voice echoing in my head like a broken record. I penetrated him harder, my head spinning from my sexual gratification. Soon, Gaara and I were laying side by side as we catch our breath our bed stained with our cum and sweat.

"That was... wild." Gaara breathe out. His face blushing from exhaustion and heat of our intimate actions.

"Better than the usual?" I joked. He just laughed and layed his head on my chest.

"By the way, the fifth Hokage is asking you to come back to Konoha." He said.

"Why?" I asked, I didn't receive any official message from the Kazekage regarding it.

"The Kazekage contacted me earlier and asked me to send the message to you. Unfortunately I had to go to the academy to train my only student." He explained.

"Were there...any other reason?"

"I... I didn't want you to go." Gaara quietly said. I held his chin and made him face me, his eyes now watery. Gaara has always been...strong. He never show this face when we're outside out apartment. I kissed him deeply and held him close to me.

"I know... But the Fifth might have a reason to ask me back the village." I said. Gaara looked away and placed his head on my chest again.

"But I will be busy training the kids. You might receive tons of mission once you get there. We won't have time to be together." He said to me, I can feel his warm tears on my chest.

"hey... don't cry. I promise I will make time. You can even go to the village when you have time, I will be there." I said soothing him. His crying stopped, he then nodded and smiled at me.

Days have passed, Gaara and I decided to travel to Konoha together since he was given a task to bring Temari back with him.

"See you soon." Gaara smiled before giving me a passionate kiss.

"Come on love birds. I'm here, give me some slack." Temari complained. Gaara just laughed and waved goodbye.

"Well look who's here!" Sakura shouted happily. She was standing at the gate with Lee.

"Are you guys dating?" I asked bluntly, Lee then blushed and looked away.

"Hahaha! Yeah we are. " Sakura proudly said raising their intertwined fingers.

"Back off now Uzumaki. Sakura is officially mine." Lee retorded.

"Haha! Don't worry babe. I doubt he will be liking me any sooner, after all that passionate kiss with Gaara." Sakura teased and elbowed my side.

"Of course. I'm more into guys, I did have a crush on Sakura when we were kids but I also had a few guy crushed back then." I laughingly said. The village didn't change at all except it's citizens. Ichiraku reminded me of tons of happy and...sad memories. My former classmates are now going to different missions with their tasked partners while others are working as sub-teachers in the academy.

"Oh.. by the way Naruto. The fifth asked me to give this to you." Sakura handed me a small scroll.

"Go to her immediately after you read that down to every single detail. Lee and I still have a mission. See you around!" She said before leaving me.

I decided to walk back to my apartment before I read the scroll. My place looked the same, just riddling with accumulated dust from the past year. I cleaned up everything, opened the window, and sat on my bed to check the contents of the scroll.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _Last seen approaching the Country of Earth on the 10th of July._

 _Villagers of the Hidden Village of Grass reported seeing the young man stay in the forest for one night and leave the day after._

 _His plans are unknown. Rumors states that he will be meeting with a man named Kisame at the Hidden Village of Stone by the winter solstice._

These are information about Sasuke! And the winter solstice is a week from now. I've only gathered a small information regarding Sasuke while I was in the village of the Sand, and I was busy being with Gaara. The fact that the fifth gathered these information is amazing!

Without any delay I went to the fifth to discuss what she means by sending me the gathered information about Sasuke.

"Tsunade-sama!" I shouted entering the room.

"What the fuck?! Naruto!! Learn to knock!" She was holding a book whose title seemed too familiar.

"Is that... _Take Me To Church_??" I asked. Her face blushed and closed the book placing it face down on her desk.

"It is, but that's none of your business. Anyways, I assume you've read the contents of the scroll I sent to you?" She said sitting straight.

"Yes.. how did you get these information?"

"Oh... Gaara didn't tell you?" She said quite confused.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Gaara has been gathering information about Sasuke for the past year. He's been contacting me for help on checking how legitimate the information sent by his colleagues are. He summarized all that he gathered and asked me to give it to you. It's quite a shock he didn't say anything to you." I am shocked. Gaara, I knew he loved me but to help me behind my back to find Sasuke. It was painful, and I know it was painful for him as well.

"What do you want me to do with this information?" I asked.

"You'll be looking for Sasuke. BUT! You'll do it alone. Sasuke was once a ninja here in Konoha, but when he left our village on his own he's no longer entitled to my help. I am giving you a chance to look for him, but don't drag others in this task. More importantly, don't drag Gaara in this mission. We both know what he has done for you already. This will be a life or death situtation, it's up to you if you're willing to go."

"I am going." I said. The fifth just sighed and gave me another scroll.

"But of course I can't let you go around blowing up every village. You're going to find Sasuke with Kakashi." She handed me a scroll with the name _Hatake Kakashi_ in front.

"Kakashi-sensei? The famous copy ninja?" I asked staring at the scroll.

"Yes. Itachi was once Kakashi's student, brother of Sasuke. I believe Sasuke left the village when he met Itachi a year ago. I heard that a former ninja from the Hidden Village of the Mist named Kisame recently offered Sasuke a contract stating that he will help him become stronger and defeat his brother. The rest is written in that scroll. You'll be leaving tomorrow, meet Kakashi at the seventh training ground by quarter to 8 in the morning. You're dismissed." I left the room and walked staring at the scroll. I will find you Sasuke, I will take you back.


End file.
